The Last Days: A Series of Drabbles
by Inuyoshie
Summary: A series of Bleach Armageddon Drabbles Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

El Dios (Aizen)

I looked boredly out a window in my room at the landscape of Hueco Mundo. Most called it boring and desolate, but I found the lack of life quite calming.

Wait- something disturbed the whiteness. There was a large, rusty red thing sitting near one of the entrances to Las Noches. Curious, I went down to examine it.

The thing was large and rusty. It had faded peeling red paint and smelled like smoke. It must be Aja's... everything of hers smells like smoke. What did humans call it... and automobile? Yes, an automobile. What to do with it? I could give it to Szayel for spare parts, but how would he get ahold of it?

"Heey Aizen-san!" a familiar voice yelled. I sighed and saw Aja running twords me. "You found my car!"

"Yes... what are you doing?" I demanded as Aja pulled out some keys and opened a door.

"Getting in. You come too! It'll be fun!" she nagged, tugging on my sleeve.

"Have you had any sugar today?" I demanded.

"Nope. Come on in!" she whined. I sighed and complied. When she gets like this, she'll never shut up...

The windows were dirty and the stench of smoke was overwhelming. I wrinkled my nose.

"Why does it smell like smoke?" I demanded.

"My dad smokes," Aja replied quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Curious...

Aja put a key into something and turned it. The automobile roared t olife and lurched forward. I gripped the seat to keep from smashing into the window. (A/N: Put a damn seatbelt on Aizen! You're not God!)

I eventually got used to it. I didn't however get used to Aja's insane turns and bursts of speed.

"Did anyone allow you to drive one of these things?" I demanded.

"Nope!" aja replied cheerfully. Then she frowned. "Shit,"

"Watch your language," I scolded her. "What?"

"We're out of gas," she told me. "The car won't move anymore... we'll have to walk back..."

Great. Some days I curse my curiousity.

OIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIIOIIOIIIO

Kitsu: So yea! HI HI! I am posting in Inu-chans absense

Aja: The car broke down...Danm Q-Q  
Aizen:AJA! Language!  
Aja: English


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble- Chemistry Lesson

El Rosado (Szayel)

"But I don't know how to do that!" Dakota whined. I looked at him in shock. Something he doesn't knows? And it was pretty simple too- calculating moles.

"How can you not know about the mole? That's fundimental to chemistry," I demanded.

"We didn't learn that yet," Dakota defended himself. "My chemistry class is slow!"

"That means I'll have to teach you," I grumbled, rooting out a periodic table. "It's like this..."

Teaching the boy a simple concept wasn't too difficult. He caught on quickly. I watched him read the periodic table with interest. He seemed shocked.

"But there are only 92 natural elements!" he exclaimed.

"No there aren't... you silly humans just haven't discovered the other ten," I scoffed. Dakota turned to me and frowned.

"Neh. Sorry," he muttered sarcastically.

"Well, since you're so sorry, how about you memorize the periodic table then?" I suggested cheerfully.

"What?" Dakota exclaimed. "I can't do that?"

"Why not? I did," I pointed out. "And it won't do you any good if you have to bumble about my lab with one of those things in front of you nose,"

"Yes, but you're a friggin' genius!" Dakota sputtered.

"I know I am," I smirked, going back to my work with a causal little flip of my hair. Dakota glared holes into my back as I dug though one of my cabinets.

"Here... take this to increase your memory," I said causally, handing Dakota a bottle of pink liquid.

"Why is it pink?" he asked.

"What? Is there something wrong with the colour pink?" I demanded haughtily. Dakota shook his head.

"I guess not," he shrugged, downing the bottle. "Let's get to work..."


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble- Daily Life

La Gatita (Sophie)

I get up when Maddie does. She's kinda lazy and doesn't like to get up really early. But we get up, go potty and eat breakfast. Sometimes we eat with Gin when he wants some of Maddie's tasty eggs. But Maddie is nice to Gin and shares. Sharing is nice.

Gin is nice to me. He gives me cookies and puts me on his shoulders all the time. And he's tall, like Daddy. But he's not as fuzzy as Daddy.

After breakfast I play with Maddie a little (unless she's being mean, and then I play with Gin). Before lunch, Justice Guy and Wonderwice come by. Justice Guy is funny, and talks about Justice a lot. Sometimes he has pretty flowers on his glasses.

Wonderwice is fun, though he doesn't talk a lot. He talks with blocks and pictures, which is okay. I like drawing.

After lunch, I take a nap and Maddie goes on her competer. Then Maddie takes a nap and I go exploring.

Spoon Man and Cookie Monster man are scary. I say away from them. Boobie Lady is nice though, so I go by her a lot. Her friends like to dress me up in pretty clothes. Usually then Maddie comes running in all scared, with gin following her and laughing.

We all have fun.

I like this place. I miss Mommy and Daddy and the kitty and the ferrets and the snake but I've got Gin and Maddie and Nicole and Aja and Chloe and Dakota and Wonderwice and Scary Throne Man who Likes Tea.

I like Scary Throne Man who Likes Tea. I wanna be just like him when I grow up! Everybody will call me 'God' and I'll get to sit on a pretty throne all day and drink tea!


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble - DRINK YER MILK!

El Rey (Grimmjow)

I sat in the mess hall, scowling. That woman, Nicole, was being a pain in the ass. She always wants to train! i mean, really! It's not like she can beat anybody? And its' so hard not to hurt her during training too. Humans are so fucking fragile!

I then saw Nicole stalk in.

"You were freaking out the kitchen people," she told me crankily.

"Yeah? I was fuckin' thirsty!" I growled. Nicole slammed a bottle of some white liquid on the table.

"Here. Drink it. It's good for you," she growled menancingly before stroming off.

Curious, I sniffed the container. It smelled okay... Iopened the bottle and sipped some. It was smooth and silky, and left a nice tast in my mouth. I quickly drained the bottle and looked for a lable.

"Hm... milk?"

-Fin


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble- Cookies

La Sonrisa (Gin)

We were out of cookies.

This was a serious issue. Life cannot go on without cookies!

Okay... it can. But Sophie will cry.

That's the argument I gave Souske-sama and somehow, he let me take Maddie and Sophie to the human world to buy cookies. I think he just wanted to get rid of me... ah, Souske-sama is so cruel...

"You mean he actually bought that?" Maddie asked me in disbelief as we walked into a store somewhere in Karakura town.

"Yup!" I replied cheerfully.

"Do we have money?" Maddie asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I got some earlier," I assured her.

"How?" she asked me.

"Eh, I stole it," I shrugged.

"WHAT!" Maddie screeched. I put a hand over her mouth quickly.

"Not so loud... I'll get caught. That'll be a pain. Just get yer cookies," I told her in hushed tones. Hey, this was kinda fun!

Maddie sighed and grabbed sevral boxes of cookies. She also got a chocolate bar.

Just as we were about to pay for our purchases, I heard a not so good sound.

"Holy crap it's Fox-face!" the furious yell of Ichigo reverberated across the store.

"Oops," I frowned.

"Daddy, that's the creepy guy who stole my purse!" a little girl next to Ichigo added.

"You stole from Yuzu Kurosaki? Aaahrg!" Maddie growled. Ichigo and his creepy looking father charged at us.

"We should go now..." I remarked calmly, grabbing our goods and opening a portal to Hueco Mundo. Once we were out of harms way, Maddie stared at me in disbelief.

"Only you would do that kinda thing..." she muttered. I grinned.

"Thanks fer the compliment!" I replied cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble- Bedtime!

El Fuego (Chloe)

Nighttime is interesting. I always stay up really late reading. I remember the first night Ulquiorra kept waiting for me to go to be first so that he could. He ended up falling asleep on his desk.

Anyway, Ulquiorra goes to bed first. He usually goes about the time the lights go out. I just keep on reading, making a littel ball of fire to read by. sometimes I'll even play with the fire. I'll make balls, ribbons, rings... then other stuff, like a koi fish. Yes, I made a koi fish out of fire. Its' a giant flaming koi! ... yeah, I think I have too much free time.

But the best thing about the evening is seeing Ulquiorra sleep. He's so calm when he sleeps! I wonder... what does he dream about?

Probably trash.

-Fin


	7. Chapter 7

La Luna (Dakota)

"Dakota-san! Dakota-san!" Lumiar whined, bouncing up and down next to my chair.

"What?" I asked after a few minutes of repeated bouncing.

"Szayel Aporro-sama has been in his lab for three days! Aizen-sama ordered him to come out once every two days... we think he's dead," Lumiear regaled me.

"Yes! Yes! And Szayel Aporro-sama only trusts you with the keys to his personal lab!" Verona added, bouncing too.

"Yeah, but last time I inturrupted Szayel Aporro-sama's lab time, he almost dissected me," I pointed out. (True story- he tied me down to a table and everything. Luckily for me, Aizen came in and stopped the proceedure...)

"Yes, but pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Lumiar whined.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Verona chimed in. Covering my ears, I grabbed the master key and raced out of rthe room. At leaat with dissection you don't feel much pain...

I ran upto the door leading to Szayel's personal lab. I actually like this lab, it's neat, clean and has some cool invention in it every day. I opened the door cautiously and stepped in.

Szayel was sprawled across his desk, his head in his arms and his oddly pink hair floped haphazardly across his arms.

"Um... Szayel Aporro-sama?" I asked catiously. The scientist lifted his head blearily and looked at me with hazy golden eyes.

"Hm? Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Dear me," Szayel remarked yawning.

"We thought you died," I commented. "Well... just Lumiar,"

"She would," Szayel laughed, straightening his notes. "Wait- how long was I out?"

-Fin


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble - Knit

El Bromista (Aja)

I was bored. So I decided to do some knitting. I Found a nice spot to knit (in Aizen's throne room) and began clicking away.

"What are you doing?" Aizen asked me from his huge throne.

" Knitting," I replied calmly. "It calms me down,"

"... fine, but why here?" he demanded.

"Because I'm comfertable," I retorted.

"The sound irritates me," Aizen grumbled.

"Fine," I muttered, picking up my stuff and settling just outside Aizen's throne room. And so, I continued knitting.

After about 15 minutes, Nicole passed by.

"Ooh! Knitting! Can I join?" she asked.

"Sure," I nodded. So Nicole got her stuff and began to knit.

About 15 minutes later, Maddie passed by.

"Ooh! You all are knitting! May I join?" she asked.

"Sure," Nicole and I nodded. Maddie got her stuff and the three of us continued knitting.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click Click. Click.

An hour later, Aizen stuck his head out.

"Hey Aizen-san, wanna join our knitting party?" I asked him brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble- Boredom

Las Lagrimas (sorry, that's supposed to have an accent, but I don't know how to do that XP)

"I'm bored," the woman complained. I rolled my eyes and returned to the book I was reading.

"I'm bored," the woman repeated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I demanded crossly.

"Well, is there anything to do here?" the woman demanded. I turned around and stared at her.

"Yes. Be quiet," I answered. The woman glared at me.

"That's not doing anything!" she whined, throwing her shoe at me. I caught it calmly and placed it on my desk. Foolish woman. The shoe caught on fire. The woman giggled cheerfully, and I ceroed the flaming shoe out of exsistance.

The next thing to spontaneously combust was my paperwork. My left eye twitched and I turned to her.

"The only reason you're still alive is that Aizen-sama has ordered no harm to befall upon you strangers," I todl her coldly. The woman frowned, her face looking serious for the first time I've seen her.

"Oh," she shrugged, flopping back on my bed. I sighed inwardly and turned back to my book.

"Ulquiorra?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" I replied.

"I'm bored,"

-Fin


	10. Chapter 10

Drabble- Hyper

La Psitica (Nicole)

"Nikki Nikki!"

I was laying on Aja's bed boredly when Chloe ran in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ulquiorra let me go get some stuff! I've got.. .chocolate covered expresso beans!" she exclaimed. I swear she was vibrating.

"How many of those things have you had?" I asked.

"None. I had a Monster," Chloe squealed.

"Oh yeah..." I grinned, eating some beans. This was the good stuff! I felt the caffine hit my system and giggled. Chloe then pulled out an iPod dock with speakers and plugged her iPod into it.

"Oooh! What do you have on there?" I asked hyperly. Chloe turned it on, and 'I'm On A Boat' by Lonely Island blared out.

"W00T! I'm on a boat!" Chloe chortled, cranking the song up.

Mind you, this was the uncensored version. Soon, both Aizen and Aja stuck thier heads in to see Chloe and I dancing like crazy people.

"I'm on a boat motherfucker don't you ever forget!" we giggled.

"... No you're not!" Aja retorted.

"This is... music?" Aizen asked disgustedly. "It's... trash..."

"You sound like Ulqui-chan!" Chloe giggled.

"Yeah... and... are those chocolate covered coffee beans?" Aja asked suddenly. She loves those.

"No, they're expresso," I corrected her. Her eyes lit up.

Aizen wisely decided to leave the room and find a nice quiet place far, far away.

-Fin


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble- This is War!

La Psiquiatra (Maddie)

I was typing on my computer one day when I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked over and saw that it was a paper airplane.

"Huh... that's odd," I remarked, picking it up. It was pretty well made... but who could've made it? I glanced from the direction in which it came and realized it came from the door leading to Gin's room. Ay... should've known. I shrugged and kept on typing. Within a few minutes, another paper airplane hit me. I glared at the door angrily. It was slightly ajar.

I picked up one of the airplanes and threw it back. Two promptly came whizzing at me, and one hit me in the forehead.

"That's it, this is war!" I exclaimed.

"Yer on!" Gin cackled from his side. I grabbed a notebook and began to furiously make paper airplanes. I'm pretty sure I got Gin a few times... I was hard to get though. I'm good at dodging stuff.

Eventually we ran out of paper. By now the door was fully open, and both of us were sitting on piles of crunched up paper airplanes.

"Well... that was a glorious waste of time," I remarked.

"Yeah, but it was fun," Gin pointed out. I nodded.

Paper airplane wars were fun.


End file.
